


Why Am I Not Scared In The Morning

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had fallen in to a comfortable pattern over the last few months they had been working together. Red Robin and Red Hood were often seen together, they shared information and patrols as well as more recently, safe houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Am I Not Scared In The Morning

\---

They had fallen in to a comfortable pattern over the last few months they had been working together. Red Robin and Red Hood were often seen together, they shared information and patrols as well as more recently, safe houses. 

It was on one of those nights when Tim was just to tired to go anywhere near the Manor, the Cave or anyone he may find there that had found him crashing on Jason's sofa. It wasn't unusual, Dick and Damian were as insufferable as ever and both Jason and Tim resented the moments their paths crossed with the dynamic idiots. 

But tonight was different, it wasn't just because Jason got back after Tim or even that Tim was wearing one of Jason's hoodies, with a blanket wrapped loosely around his shoulders. What made that night so different was that Jason found himself leaning forward as he pulled the blanket in to place where it had slipped and with his heart beating in his ears he quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Tim's cheek. Tim didn't wake up, but he did smile in his sleep as he mumbled something that could have been Jason's name. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twenty One Pilots 'Ode To Sleep'
> 
> "Why am I not scared in the morning, I don't hear those voices calling,  
> I must have kicked them out, I must have kicked them out,  
> I swear I heard demons yelling, those crazy words they were spelling,  
> They told me I was gone, they told me I was gone."


End file.
